1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pillow and, more particularly, to such a pillow, which supports the user""s head and neck and, provides good ventilation for quick dissipation of heat.
2. Description of the Related Art
Everyone spends about one third of the whole life in sleeping. A good sleeping helps one recover from fatigue. People tend to get sick when suffering insomnia. Frequently. Various orthopedically engineered pillows are commercially available for helping people sleeping. FIG. 1 illustrates a pillow according to the prior art. This structure of pillow is shaped like a saddle, having a relatively lower middle part and two relatively higher side parts at two sides of the middle part. The top of the middle part curves inwards in transverse direction from the two sides toward the mid point. This structure of pillow is still not satisfactory in function. The drawbacks of this structure of pillow are numerous as outlined hereinafter.
1. The pillow is molded from foamed material in integrity. It does not fit all people of different weights.
2. The height of the pillow is not adjustable to fit different users.
3. When put the saddle-like pillow under the head, the user""s head, neck and shoulders ache or become stiff soon because the compressive strength of the pillow is not adjustable.
4. The integrated body of the pillow does not provide ventilation for dissipation of heat when put under the user""s head.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a pillow, which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a pillow, which can be conveniently adjusted to fit different users.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a pillow, which supports the head and neck of the user lying on the back, preventing the neck from suspending in the open air.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a pillow, which supports the head of the user lying on the side, preventing hard pressing of the user""s body on the hand.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a pillow, which effectively buffers the pressure of the head resting on it.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a pillow, which provides good ventilation for quick dissipation of heat.
According to one aspect of the present invention, the pillow comprises a hollow body of sponge, the pillow body having an open chamber longitudinally extended through two opposite vertical lateral sides thereof, and a support of foamed plastics inserted into the open chamber of the pillow body and detachably secured thereto by tie cords for supporting the pressure of the head resting on the pillow body. The front side of the pillow body is curved outwards, when put under the user""s head, forming a smoothly arched protruding supporting portion that supports the user""s neck.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the open chamber provides a ventilation space for ventilation and dissipation of heat after installation of the support in the open chamber.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, the support has a recessed middle support portion, which supports the pressure of the head of the user lying on the back, and two side support portions disposed at two sides of the recessed middle support portion at a relatively higher elevation, which stop the user""s head from displacement.